Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a mobile terminal and an audio-video-navigation (AVN) terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof, an AVN terminal and a control method thereof, and a route guidance system.
Discussion of the Related Art
Current mobile terminals feature a diverse range of functionality. Examples of these functions include data and voice communication, camera image capture and video capture, voice recording, music file playback using a speaker system, image or video output using a display unit, and the like. Some terminals are additionally provided with an electronic gaming function or a multimedia player function. In particular, the latest mobile terminals may receive multicast signals that provide visual content such as broadcast and video or television programs. Moreover, mobile terminals are implemented as multimedia players having complex functions such as, for example, still image or moving image capture, music or moving image file playback, gaming, and broadcast reception.
Meanwhile, rapid development of electronic control technology allows a variety of devices in a vehicle, which have conventionally been mechanically operated, to be electrically controlled for the benefit of driver convenience, driving safety, and the like, and also allows in-vehicle systems to be gradually advanced and become state-of-the-art. In this regard, an audio-video-navigation (AVN) terminal may be implemented in a vehicle to provide audio, video, and navigation functions. In addition, the AVN terminal may perform communication with a telematics unit via controller area network (CAN) communication, or may be integrally equipped with a telematics unit. Further, the AVN terminal may be equipped with a display to provide visual information to a user. Generally, the AVN terminal provides a user with guidance, i.e., a recommended route, to a destination.
Conventionally, destination information can be acquired using a global positioning system (GPS) based on information captured by cameras, or by setting a destination in a navigation system by acquiring destination information or additional information from a server. However, there is a demand for technology to allow a mobile terminal connected to a vehicle to receive an image from an external source, to extract specific information from the received image, and to transmit the extracted information to an AVN terminal of the vehicle.